I Want Ashley
by Rainbow Penguinz
Summary: The news about a new diva rookie hit the locker rooms, but she is assigned to only one person. What plans does he have for her? Is he willing to share?  Sucky summary.  The Corre/OC
1. Sign Me Up!

Rating: T (Just for this chapter :D)

Warnings: Language, extreme perversity. (Whoa. That's a word? I think I used it wrong.)

Summary: A young woman dreams of being the next breakout diva, but she's going to have to learn to obey her pros.

DISCLAIMER! : I know I haven't been putting these on some of my stories, but I don't own WWE, I just own the OC, Ashley Brett. I don't own The Corre or other WWE superstars that might be mentioned.

She's been walking up and down halls for 30 minutes now. The map wasn't working like shit, and she just really wished she could find his office. She had asked almost 9 superstars where the office was, but they were so busy with something else, they led her in the wrong direction. Finally, she noticed a sign that read _GM's Office_. She sighed.

"Why didn't I see this?" Ashley sighed, her long brown hair getting in the way of her face. She placed her application papers on the floor and fixed her hair, so she wouldn't look like a complete mess when she talked to the GM of SmackDown. This was the brand she wanted to sign up for. Her green eyes were dark from exhaustion. She picked up her papers and walked into the SmackDown GM, Teddy Long's, office.

"Yes, may I help you?" He said.

"I'm Ashley Brett, the one who is signing up for NXT. Here are my application papers." Ashley handed over her thick stack of papers to Teddy, who flipped through them very quickly.

"Ah, from Miami? Alright, Ashley, all I need you to do is sign this paper and I'll assign you your pro." Teddy handed Ashley a black pen as well as a contract. She didn't bother reading it, she was too excited. Ashley quickly signed her name on the dotted line and turned the paper back to Teddy.

"Well, that's it. Welcome to the WWE, playa'." Teddy shook Ashley's hand. "Now, time to pick out your pro. Anyone in particular?"

"Surprise me." Ashley said, leaning on his desk." Theodore pulled a random name from a small box he had. He grinned.

"Okay, take this to locker room # 17. Make sure they sign it and return it." Teddy handed over another paper and a torn piece of paper with the locker room number on it. Ashley nodded and skipped out of the office.

"Yes!" Ashley squealed in joy. "I'm in the WWE, baby!" Ashley skipped down the halls and without looking, trampled John Cena.

"Whoa!" Cena shouted as he fell to the floor with Ashley. "Asian on a rampage!"

"I'm so sorry!" Ashley stood up and helped John up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. "Please forgive me. I'm just excited."

"It's okay, kid. Gosh, are all Asians neat-freaks?" Ashley pouted.

"Stereotypical, Mr. You Can't See Me." John chuckled.

"You're that new kid…Ehh…Ashley, right?"

"Yep. That's me!" Ashley smiled. "I have to take some papers to locker room # 17 to get confirmation about my pro."

"Locker room 17? The Corre is in there." Ashley tilted her head slightly.

"The who?"

"The Corre." John sighed. "A bunch of selfish jerk wads. I feel for you, kid." John patted Ashley's head and walked off. She watched him walk off and put her hands on her perfectly dented hips.

"What the hell was that about?" Ashley rolled her eyes and continued her search.

Locker room # 17, it had The Corre's symbol on it. She hesitated a bit, then found the courage to knock on the door. Wade Barret opened the door laughing.

"Can I help you?" He asked his smile faded quickly. "Are you lost?"

"No, I need to come in, if you don't mind." Heath walked behind Wade and opened the door wider.

"Who's the chick?" Heath asked. The work 'chick' echoed in Justin's head as he darted toward the door and pulled Heath away from it, filling his body in the empty space.

"I'm Ashley Brett. I signed up for the SmackDown roster and Mr. Long assigned me to you, Wade."

Heath burst out laughing and walked up to the door. "She must be new if she calls Ted 'Mr. Long', she MUST be new!" Wade hit Heath in the lip.

"Yeah, c'mon in." Wade motioned for Ashley to enter the locker room. She walked slowly into the locker room. It was kind of messy; there were Rock Band controllers everywhere and Cheetos bags by the tons.

"Ignore all of the clutter." Justin said, his accent was heavy towards Ashley. "Heath is being a lazy ass and he won't clean up."

"I told you, I'll clean up when I beat you!" Heath pouted.

Wade rolled his eyes and signed the papers. "There you go. Now, does that mean I'm your pro?"

"Yep. It does. As soon as I take these papers back, I'll-"

"Hold it!" Heath exclaimed. "Why am I NOT hearing about this until now?"

"Because you're all over Twitter and you never pay attention to anyone." Justin sighed. "You're just like Matt!"

"Shut the hell up."

"Actually Heath, I didn't know about this either." Wade added.

"Well, how did you know, Justin?"

"Magic." Justin wiggled his fingers at Heath.

Ashley nodded and smiled. "Thanks so much!" she opened the door and skipped out of the locker room.

"She's like one of those giddy little anime chicks." Justin said.

"You think her being Asian has something to do with it?" Wade asked. Heath and Justin looked at each other and to Wade.

"Stereotypical." They said.

"How is that stereotypical?"

"Not all Asians that are extremely happy like anime girls in manga." Heath said.

"You would know Mr. I Read Manga 24/7." Wade laughed. Heath rolled his eyes and picked up the drumsticks to his Rock Band drum set.

"Justin, can I kick your ass now?"

"Yeah," Justin chuckled. "Why not?" Before Justin could pick up the guitar, his cell phone began to ring.

_IT'S FRIDAY! FRIDAY! TIME TO GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! _Justin picked up his cell phone before it got any weirder. It was his mom. Figures. Justin hung up his phone after telling his mom that he loved her. He met Wade and Heath's eyes and blushed.

"What?" Justin grinned. "I like that song."

"I just got mind raped." Heath mumbled.

**A/N: Okay, after Ashley left, that scene was completely unnecessary, but I** **thought it might be funny. LOL, I have to thank my good friend, Prodigy900 for the awesome title. She was singing 'I Want Candy' by Aaron Carter. I was making this story at the moment and I was completely out of ideas for titles, then out of nowhere she started to sing. THERE! I WANT ASHLEY! XD Like it? R&R Please?**


	2. This IS Going to Suck

Rating: T (Again. Sorry guys, just wait until chapter 3, you'll have some action!)

Summary: Ashley is about to worked like she's never been worked before.

Warnings: Language, hints at sexual activity.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own WWE. I don't own the Corre (although I wish I did. Vince, if you give me their contracts, I promise I'll feed them!) I only own Ashley Brett. :D

4:30 in the motherfucking morning. Did these guys sleep last night? Ashley looked at her blinking BlackBerry and wished she had turned off her ringtone; Nickelback's 'Animals' was kind of the last thing she expected to hear on a early Wednesday morning. She peeked at the caller ID showing. It was Justin. Now what in the world did he want?

"Hello…" Ashley mumbled.

"Wake up, bitch!" Justin shouted. That was rude. "I called an hour ago and you didn't wake up!"

"Justin…" Ashley whined. "It's 4:35 in the fucking morning. What could possibly be more important than a good night's sleep?"

"We have to hit the gym! C'mon, we do NOT need and out-of-shape rookie." Justin exclaimed.

"Is the gym even open?"

"Nope."

"Well, where are we going?"

"Uhh, running! Duh…" Justin said. "We'll be there in 10 minutes. I suggest you get ready; I doubt that you want Heath waking you up."

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but why don't I want Heath waking me up?" Ashley sat up on the side of the bed.

"Let's just say, Heath has very little patients and you might be exercising in your pajamas." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll be ready in a minute." Ashley said.

"Okay. Nou kry jou pragtige klein gat." Justin hung up the phone, leaving Ashley extremely confused. (Translation: Now get your pretty little ass up.)

_Show off. _Ashley thought. _Just speak English. _

The Corre arrived at Ashley's hotel room. Heath banged on the door very loudly, startling Ashley. She fell trying to pull up her pants leg. She sighed very annoyed and buttoned her pants up. She opened the door.

"Are you read-" Wade paused. "Are we going to run or are we going to the mall?"

"Uhh…Running?" Ashley said.

"Then why are you dressed up like we're going to New York, change clothes!" Heath yelled. Ashley squealed and ran back into her room.

About 10 minutes later, she came back in training shorts and a black tube top in red and black shape-up shoes.

"Much better." Wade smirked. "Go to the car. It's the second car from the door to the left. We'll catch up." Ashley hunched her shoulders and walked down the halls. Heath, Justin, and Wade had devilish little smirks on their faces.

"I hear Asians can get pretty wild in bed." Heath said. "I think I want to experiment with that." Heath earned looks from Wade and Justin.

"Excuse me?" Wade asked. "Who said YOU were gonna do Ashley?"

"Me, myself, and I." Heath smiled.

"You, yourself, and you again better fuck off, buddy!" Justin said. "That little ass is mine."

"Who said you were gonna fuck her too, Justin?" Wade asked. "If anyone is going to tap that, it's me."

"Bitch please!" Heath laughed. "You couldn't even fuck a blind person!"

"You think you could?" Justin asked. "Last time you've fucked someone, she was completely underage. I'm thinking around 14 or 15?"

"Look, it was my birthday and I was drunk and horny, okay?" Heath pouted.

"Gentlemen, please." Wade said. "There's only one way to settle this."

"Have a foursome and see who fucked better?" Justin asked.

"No." Wade sighed. "We have to break down the walls of Ashley Brett to fuck her. Whoever does it first must have video and audio evidence."

"Why video?" Heath asked.

"Incase the audio is faked."

"Why audio?" Justin asked.

"Incase the video is faked."

The drive to the running track was long and very quiet. Ashley kept herself entertained with Twitter and Facebook. With every question Wade asked her, he was only able to get a one word answer: 'Yep', 'Nope', and 'Because'. Wade hated letting Heath drive because he drove like a maniac. He almost ran over a crossing guard because he was drinking some Gatorade while driving; that's why he likes to sit in the backseat of Heath's SUV. Justin regrets buying him that car for his birthday. Heath parked in the parking lot and unlocked all of the doors. Ashley was the first one out. She looked at the track and shivered.

"My life is over." She mumbled. Then, she noticed something. "Wait a second, why aren't you guys wearing your exercise clothes?"

"We're waiting 'til the gym opens." Heath said. "Now run!"

"I can't run!" Ashley whined. "I haven't eaten anything!"

"You're not gonna eat anything unless you run!" Justin said. "As jy nie begin loop in die volgende drie sekondes, ek sal jou laat wens dat jy nie gebore is! Move!" Ashley jumped and began to run the one mile track. (Translation: If you don't start running in the next three seconds, I'm gonna make you wish that you weren't born! Move!)

"What did you tell her?" Heath asked.

Justin rolled his eyes. "I told her if she doesn't start running, I was gonna schedule a daily blowjob with Zack Ryder for her."

"Eww…" Wade and Heath said. The 3 turned their attention to Ashley. She was slowing down.

"Hey!" Heath yelled. "Keep going! You have 1 more lap to go!" They were being gentle today; normally they run for 3 miles. Ashley only ran 2.

_My God. Look at that ass. _Justin thought. _Beautiful titties to fall into play with it. _Wade caught Justin's eyes and elbowed him.

"Stop it." Wade whispered to Justin. Ashley walked back to The Corre and almost fainted.

"Can we eat now?" Ashley asked.

**Thanks guys! I hope you liked chapter 2! Reviews are highly welcome! **


	3. Just Take Me Back in Time

Rating: T (I broke a promise. I'm sorry. It's going to be more funny.)

Summary: It's Justin's birthday, but how old is he? Four?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ashley.

"It's my birthday!" Justin sang around the hotel room of the Corre. "It's my birthday!"

"I think I got it after the 40th time you're said that." Wade groaned. "Happy birthday once again, Justin."

"Thank you!" Justin looked over at Heath. "You haven't told me Happy Birthday yet."

"Happy Birthday, Justin." Heath rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna get in my birthday suit!" Justin screamed. Before Wade or Heath could even think of something to say, Justin stripped out of his boxers, leaving him extremely exposed. Wade covered Heath's eyes.

"Justin...pants on." Wade said.

"Nah. I'll just walk around naked." Justin left the hotel room with no clothes and traveled across the hall. He opened the door and flashed the not-so-innocent-anymore Christian his manhood.

"Gabriel!" Christian hollered. "Put some clothes on, boy!" Justin shook his moneymaker in front of Christian and ran out of the room, back into his hotel room.

"I think he got turned on by that." Justin said. Justin shuddered. "Gross."

"Will you put some clothes on now?" Wade asked.

"Yeah." Justin nodded and pulled up his boxers. "I'm good now." Wade uncovered Heath's eyes, who was very confused.

"I want to go out for my birthday."

"Any ideas?" Wade asked. Justin stood there for a minute and nodded.

"I know EXACTLY where I want to go."

Ashley was playing Wii Fit and listening to her music on her IPod. When she wasn't running 5 million laps for the guys, she was playing something that was both fun and physical. Ashley finished her workout and lied down on the hotel bed. She was so glad she didn't have to share a hotel room with those idiots. They got on her nerves.

Ashley picked up her blinking phone and pressed the answer button. It hurt her a lot to do that, but it had to be done.

"What now, Wade?" Ashley groaned.

"Perk up, baby!" Wade shouted. Did he just call her baby? "We're going somewhere for Justin's birthday." Crap. She forgot it was his birthday.

"Like where?" she asked, trying to seem nonchalant about it.

"It's gonna be a blast though, don't worry. Get ready, we'll be there in 10 minutes." Wade hung up the phone.

Ashley grew a little excited, she hasn't been to a good birthday party in a few months. It sounds like a wonderful idea to go to a birthday party. She could only think of...

"Beer! Beer! Beer!"

...Later...

"No! No! No!" Ashley shouted in Heath's SUV. "Chuck E Cheese? Really?"

"I like Chuck E. He's awesome." Justin pouted.

"And it is HIS birthday." Heath said, parking into the parking lot of the restaurant. Justin didn't even wait until Heath turned off the vehicle before jumping out.

"Don't run, Justin!" Wade shouted at the happy South African. Justin was running like a maniac to the restaurant. Heath opened his door and climbed out of the car. He opened Ashley's door, who was sitting right behind him all of this time.

"You comin' out?" Heath grinned. Ashley obviously didn't want to get out of the car, "Don't be a sour-puss." Ashley sighed and exited the vehicle, tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

"Whaddya mean the ticket blaster is broken?" Justin screamed. He got a few looks to his blistering fury, Justin wanted to get in the Ticket Blaster, but no, some kid had to drop some bubblegum in it and mess up the fans.

"Some kid dropped something in it and messed up the fans, it's kinda stuck on. If you could wait 'til we scrape it off, you can get in." the young woman looked around the four wrestlers. "Is there a child with you?"

"It's his birthday." Wade said pointed at Justin, causing him to smile. "How old are you, Justin?"

"29!" Justin jumped for joy at his new age digits. He seemed to look better with age, like Adam.

"Sorry, you have to be at least under the age of 15 to get in the ticket blaster." Justin pouted. That's the only reason he wanted to go to this place, to score some free tickets.

"Not fair!" Justin stomped his feet like a little 5 year old having a tantrum. "I wanna ride the-"

The intercom clicked. "Excuse me, attention to all reserved party customers, the Ticket Blaster is now open. The Ticket Blaster is now open."

Justin pushed the woman out of the way and ran into the Ticket Blaster. Wade and Heath followed him to the attraction, leaving Ashley to just wonder why didn't she just pick somebody instead? She could probably deal with Zack Ryder a lot better than she could with these guys, this was just down right ridiculous.

"Wade! Turn it on!" Justin shouted. "I want tickets! Lots of them!" Wade turned on the machine and began laughing at Justin's desperate attempt to catch the tickets. He managed to get a few hundred by stuffing them in his pockets and his shirt. It wasn't cheating, it was how you had to do it, right?

Justin walked out of the machine will his hair standing on end. Heath reached in his pocket and gave Justin his brush. Justin looked at it with worry.

"Use it." Heath said. "You look like Vegeta."

"Hell no," Justin said. "I dunno if you have lice or not."

"As much as he washes his hair, it hard to believe that he does." Wade chuckled.

"I don't have lice!" Heath whined.

"That's what the guy that had herpes said to the young teen." Justin raised his eyebrows at his own comment. "Instead of lice it was herpes...I think..."

Heath rolled his eyes to the other side of the restaurant and eyed the slide. He had such great memories with the slide. That was HIS slide. He used to find kids around the place and deem them worthy of entering his "kingdom". Anyone who made their way to his throne room, the little bubble end, would be sent to the caged part of the slide by Heath's minions. Heath was the true king of that slide.

"What's he thinking about?" Justin whispered into Wade's ear.

"I think he's looking at that fat lady over there." Wade replied, causing him and Justin to shudder. "Heath, what are you looking at?"

"Sl...sl...SLIIIIIIIDE!" Heath pushed over every little child he made contact with and climbed into the slide, finding his old bubble throne and then shooting up in fury when he saw another little kid looking down from there.

"OUT!" Heath demanded. The kid was quite confused. "My throne! MOVE!" Heath grabbed the child by the back of the shirt and crawled to the cage in the slide. He found a large shirt that someone might've taken off (God knows why) and he tore it in half and taped it to both exits of the cage, leaving the child to cry and scream for his mommy.

Heath felt on top of the world, he was back in his happy place where the kids used to bring him...Pizza. That one word made him hungry. He got up and slid down the nearest exit and ran to Wade.

"Pizza!" Heath screamed. Wade turned around and looked at Heath.

"You have money. Don't look at me." Wade said. "Have you seen Ashley?"

"Pizza." Heath made his way over to the pizza pick-up and demanded for pizza.

Ashley made herself comfortable while everyone else was acting like wild animals, she was sitting at the table she had found and propped her feet up on the table like it was nothing. She was texting her mother about her incident with her ex.

Ashley and Dylan were really close. Dylan was so sweet to her and he was active. When she was sick, he loved to help her do the things she would normally do on her own. Dylan liked listening to her problems and he tried his best to fix them, he was like a miracle worker. Dylan worked in the FBI for about 3 years then he quit to actually have a family. Dylan met Ashley in a gym, she was training to be on NXT. Dylan and Ashley had a normal relationship; date, talk on the phone, hang out, stuff like that. Dylan wasn't a big wrestling fan, actually, he hated it, Ashley loved it. Ashley told him that she wanted to be a diva for the WWE. Instantly, he disagreed.

_6 months ago..._

_Ashley was cuddled up in Dylan's broad arms, they were watching their favorite show, Operation Repo with some hot chocolate to warm them up in the cold weather. It was a very cold Monday and it was 7:55 pm. Ashley was watching the clock as it ticked to 8:00. It seemed like it was getting slower and slower. Her focus was broken when her boyfriend tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. She smiled back, those emerald green eyes of his were so beautiful compared to her icy blue eyes. _

"_You okay?" he asked. "You seem to be getting into that watch." _

"_I'm just waiting." Ashley said. _

"'_Til what?" Dylan asked. _

"_RAW." She smiled. Dylan rolled his eyes and sat beside her. _

"_Do we REALLY have to watch that show?" Dylan asked. _

"_I like it." _

"_I don't." Ashley tilted her head._

"_Why?"_

"_What's so 'entertaining' about a bunch of oily and sweaty guys touching on each other and probably biting on each other's neck in those freaking locks?" Dylan asked. "All of the divas seem like lesbians if you ask me."_

_Ashley stood up in protest. "I want to be a diva." _

"_Please, Hun." Dylan laughed. "I can think of 101 more things you can do with your life. I hate wrestling." _

"_Doesn't mean that I have to hate it too." Ashley said. "I love it." _

"_I don't see why." Dylan said. _

"_Have you ever seen an episode of RAW?" Ashley said, lying back down next to Dylan. _

"_Hell no." Dylan exclaimed. "I don't ever want to." _

"_C'mon, pwease?" Ashley got the cute almond eyed puppy eyed look that he just couldn't resist, if he tried, he might cry. _

"_Ashley..." Dylan complained. _

"_Pwease, Dylan?" Dylan rolled his eyes and picked up the remote. _

"_What's the damn channel?" Dylan groaned. Ashley squealed in joy and dived on his bare stomach. _

"_USA." Ashley smiled. (USA is the channel that it comes on here in Alabama. :D)Dylan flicked through the channels until they saw the WWE symbol. "That's it!" Dylan watched the show-intro and his face almost fell in disgust. This was so gay to him. _

_About 20 minutes had passed and Dylan stood up. "That's it!" Dylan threw the remote on the bed. "I can't take anymore of this crap! Nexus this, Cena that, Randy Orton this, Sheamus that! I can't deal with this homosexuality anymore!_

"_Dylan?" Ashley asked. "Are you homophobic?" _

"_I don't like gays." Dylan said, Ashley's jaw almost fell off her face. She loved gays, they were just so sweet and friendly. "They make my flesh crawl." _

"_Dylan, that's not nice." Ashley pouted. _

"_I'm just being honest. Why did you want me to watch this bullshit anyway?" Dylan asked. _

"_It's not bullshit, Dylan. It's how they get paid." _

"_What, for having sex in the middle of the ring?" Dylan asked, smirking._

"_Whip that stupid smirk off of your face, Nichols." Ashley snapped. _

_Dylan raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you talking to?" _

"_I'm talking to you. You don't know how to joke, Dylan. Some of these people dreamed to be a WWE superstar for their entire lives."_

"_Pretty stupid dream." Dylan scoffed. _

"_Oh, so my dream is stupid?" Ashley yelled. "It's stupid that I want to become a Diva?"_

"_Yes, Ashley. It's quite stupid." Dylan was really pissing her off. "I think that it's stupid that you have such an awkward dream ahead of you." _

"_I didn't question your choice to be in the FBI." Ashley said. _

"_Yeah, that's because the FBI helps people." Dylan said. "What does WWE do? Prove that there are openly gay people out there after all." _

"_Dylan!" Ashley had enough. "Just shut the fuck up you God damn motherfucker!" Dylan's eyes went wide; he had never heard her curse. _

"_What the hell did you just say to me?" Dylan asked. _

"_Shut up!" Ashley snapped. "I'm getting tired of you making fun of people just for the hell of it, that's not funny anymore I'm sick of it, Dylan!" _

"_Bitch, who the hell are you yelling at?" Dylan yelled. "I'm giving my personal opinion, I'm being honest like you wanted me to." _

"_You're taking that too far, Dylan! Just...just..." Ashley grabbed her hair. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" _

"_Are you-"_

"_Yes, I'm kicking you out! Get out before I call the cops!" Ashley pointed at the door. Dylan grew a sinister smirk on his face. _

"_Okay, I'll leave, but you haven't seen the last of me, Brett." Dylan walked out of room and closed the door behind him. As soon as Dylan left the room, Ashley broke down in tears. That was the worse thing she's ever been through over something as simple as wrestling. _

Ashley noticed Heath at the table eating pizza before he went back into his kingdom. He looked into her eyes and a few tears had made their way down her cheeks.

"Why are you cryin'?" Heath asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"Something that happened in my past. Don't worry about it, I can see you're busy enough." Heath hunched his shoulders and continued eating his pizza.

Ashley stood up and walked over to the ice cream machine and bought a strawberry shortcake Popsicle. The mascot of the restaurant walked up to Ashley. She fucking hated that thing.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ashley asked. The man in the costume grabbed on of Ashley's breast. She looked at his hand with shock in her eyes.

"THAT'S IT! COME HERE!" Ashley tacked the man and pulled off the helmet and started punching the man in the face. The manager pulled Ashley off of him and pushed her outside. The Chuck E. Cheese crew found Heath tormenting the little child that he trapped earlier and removed him from the restaurant.

I want that...No no...That! I want the plushie!" Justin said, handing over the receipt to the cashier. In return, he got a Chuck E. Cheese plushie. The crew grabbed Justin by the back of the shirt and put him outside. They managed to find and toss out Wade as well.

"Until you know how to control yourself you are not permitted to be in this Chuck E. Cheese!" The manager yelled at the group as he shut the door.

"Way to go getting us kicked out, Ashley." Heath said.

"This was as much as your fault as it was mine, Slater! You assaulted a little child!" Ashley shouted.

"I saw...I saw Jesus and he was all like 'Why the hell is I make Kesha? That summnabitch is crazy!" Wade was drunk, little did he know that they served beer until he saw this guy drinking it.

"Wade!" Justin showed Wade his plushie. "Do you like it? It's cute, ain't it?"

"That's cute, Justie." Wade patted Justin's head.

Today went extremely weird. Heath assaulted a child, Wade got drunk...well...that's normal...And Justin was acting like a fucking 5 year old, but things just getting started.


	4. I'm Leaving

Rating: M (SMUT! And language.)

Summary: Ashley is thinking about requesting for another pro, but not before the South African Sensation has something to do about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Except Ashley.

A/N: Hiya! This chapter shall me more smut...ish... Oh, and if you want to know what Ashley looks like, go on my profile and click on the first link! Thanks and enjoy!

Ashley had her first backstage segment on SmackDown, but she just HAD to share it with the men she pretty much hates. Wade said the most, but she had a few words here and there. She was just happy that she had her first segment and she could get away from the Corre as soon as they were done. She couldn't be in the same room with them while they changed, so she wandered around the arena. She had a few conversations with people like Randy Orton and A-RY. Ashley was being more social now that she didn't have Wade, Justin, and/or Heath on her ass.

She was really enjoying her conversation with Alex Riley; they were talking about what they like to do on their spare time. Believe it or not, someone as picky as Ashley was starting to develop a crush on Alex. Everything was going smoothly until the Corre walked up to Ashley.

"What are we talking about?" Wade asked. Ashley was in a great mood until she saw their faces.

"Well ALEX AND I were talking about something that YOU don't need to know about." Ashley snapped.

"Well geez." Heath scoffed. "Just asking."

"Ash," Alex said. "If there's something that I'm interrupting, I can leave."

"No, no! You're not interrupting anything, Alex. Wade and those two were just leaving for their match, weren't they?" Ashley asked looking at them.

"Our match isn't for another 20 minutes." Justin said. "We just like to be ready."

Ashley sighed. "Whatever."

"Look Ashley, I have a match next, so I'll talk to you later." Alex smiled.

"Okay, bye Alex!" Ashley waved as she watched him walk away.

"You like him don't you?" Heath asked.

"Is that any of your business?" Ashley asked.

"Yep." The trio said. Ashley just walked away.

* * *

><p>Ashley was walking and texting, which is still kind of dangerous, maybe not deadly. She got into a conversation with her best friend when she ran into the self-proclaimed 'Internet Champion', Zack Ryder.<p>

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ashley said. "I wasn't looking."

"No problem, Brosk-"Zack ran his eyes up and down her body. "Siski?"

"That works too." Ashley giggled.

"What's wrong? You look upset." Zack gently sat her down in a chair.

"I hate my pros." Ashley said. "I want them dead."

"Yikes." Zack jumped back a little. "That's harsh."

"Nothing is harsh about what I just said, Zack." Ashley said. "Justin acts like a child 24/7, Heath doesn't know how to shut his big ass mouth up, and Wade is drunk 80% of the time I see him!"

"Well, if you're so disappointed of your pros, you can go to Hunter and ask him to change them for you." Zack said. Ashley's face became bright, right now, she loved Zack.

"Thank you, Zack!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No prob-!" Zack was cut off by a long and hard kiss from Ashley. When Zack was released from the kiss Ashley skipped away.

"I owe you one, Zack!"

Zack looked around and pulled out a tape recorder. "For the next episode of Long Island Iced Z: Zack becomes a therapist and helps a sexy girl with her emotional problems. Get a kiss in the end."

* * *

><p>Ashley calmly walked up to Hunter's office. She boldly knocked on the door and waited for his response.<p>

"Who is it?" He shouted.

"Ashley Brett." Hunter opened the door and let Ashley in, closing his door behind him.

Heath was just happening to be walking by the office when he heard Ashley saying something about changing pros. He tip-toed over to the door and put his ear to it.

"Hunter, I really can't stand my pros." Ashley sighed.

"Who are they?" He responded.

"The Corre. Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel, and Heath Slater."

"Right, right." He sipped his coffee. "What's wrong with them?"

Ashley scoffed. "Oh my fucking God, what's not wrong with them? Justin is a fucking toddler, Wade is a booze-addict, and Heath can't shut his damn mouth up!" Heath frowned at the comment about him.

"I see, so you want a new pro?"

"It would be nice. Do I have a choice this time?" Ashley grinned.

"Yeah, you didn't get one last time?"

"Well, yeah, but I told Teddy to surprise me…" Ashley scratched at her face.

"Right. Well, go and think about who you want to be your pro this time. And pick someone that you'll be happy with. This can't happen again, Brett." Hunter warned.

"Yes sir, thank you!" Ashley walked out the room. Heath got out the way just before Ashley left. He's got to do something about this.

* * *

><p>Heath walked into the locker room and sat down on the bench next to Justin. He looked like his puppy just got killed, but he'd be crying if that happened.<p>

"Heath," Justin said. "What's up?"

"Ashley's going to leave us." Heath whimpered. "I was just starting to like the chick."

"Ashley can't leave us!" Justin slammed his hands on the bench. "I have to do something about this." Justin stood up from the bench.

"I don't think there's much you can do, she already told Hunter about it."

"Heath, there has to be something I could do. Do you KNOW the bad rep we'll get if she quit on us?" Justin exclaimed.

"J, we have a bad rep now. We're the heel of the WWE." Heath sighed.

"I'm going to do something about this, whether you like it or not." Justin grabbed his gym bag and walked out the door.

"What the hell is he supposed to do?" Heath asked himself.

* * *

><p>Ashley was sitting on a crate with a clipboard and a pen. Obviously, she was trying to decide who she wanted to be her new pro. She already scratched out the name of 10 different superstars and divas. This was going to be a little harder that she thought. She sighed and sipped her soda that she got from the drink machine in Alex's locker room. Alex Riley walked up to her and sat next to her on the metal crate.<p>

"What's up?" Alex put on his best grin.

"I'm finding a new pro." She said. "So far, it's sucking."

"I see. Y'know, you can always be my rookie." Alex said.

"You were a rookie yourself, Alex." Ashley replied.

"C'mon! I've been to 5 different Pay-Per-View events! 4 of them, without Mike." Alex exclaimed.

"I dunno…If it'll work for me." Ashley muttered.

"It's okay, I'll be the best pro anyone could wish for." Alex smiled. Ashley thought about what he said and hunched her shoulders.

"Okay, that'll work." Ashley circled his name of the paper and stood up from the crate. "Thank you sooo much!" Ashley hugged Alex and ran off to give Hunter her paper.

* * *

><p>Justin was practically running down halls and making sharp turns to find Ashley before she was able to make her decision. He spotted her and ran in front of her. Ashley skidded to a stop before she knocked into Justin.<p>

"What are you doing?" Ashley shouted.

"I'm trying to stop you from making the worst decision of your life." Justin huffed.

"No, I think telling Teddy to 'surprise me' was the worst decision of my life. I'm changing my pro and there's nothing you can do to change my mind, Justin." Ashley tried to walk around Justin, but Justin slid back in front of her.

"I can't let you do that." Justin said.

"Why the hell can't you?"

"Because, I…" Justin scratched at his face. "I…like you…" Ashley tilted her head.

"Excuse me?"

"I like you Ashley. Okay? I'm not afraid to say this to you anymore. When Heath told me that you were thinking about switching pros, I instantly got up to stop you. Please, don't go." Justin begged.

"Justin…" Ashley blushed a little. Half confusion, half passion. "I'm sorry, I already told Alex that he could be my pro now."

"What?" Justin exclaimed. "You'd replace us with someone who won't even protect you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked.

"The Corre is like a family. We're here for one another. If you get in trouble with someone, we'll come and rescue you. I know it hasn't been like that lately, but please, give us a chance."

"I'm sorry Justin," Ashley said, still trying to get around him. "I made up my mind, I can't turn back now."

"Okay…" Justin sighed. "I get it, but before you go, can I show you something?' Justin pointed to the storage room on that hall.

"I guess. Make it quick."

Ashley followed Justin into the room. Justin closed the door behind him. He turned the lights on, revealing a lot of crates filled with electrical wires and plugs. So many, it looked like they could light a city.

"Why are we in here?" Ashley asked.

Justin pulled Ashley close to him, making her squeal a little. He pulled her in for a kiss, catching her off guard. She tried to fight the kiss, but she was kind of…Falling into it.

Justin let his tongue get a little out of control and pushed it into her mouth. Ashley gave into the kiss and let her tongue meet his, fighting over dominance. Justin eventually won and moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping at it.

"I'm not ready to lose you yet." Justin whispered into her right ear, making her shiver. "I'll prove it to you."

Justin tugged her shirt off, tossing it in the corner of the room. He let his hands caress her body ever so lightly, so that her body to react to his touch. He nibbled at her ear and lied her down on the floor. He placed himself in between her legs and began to lick gently down her body. Ashley could resist much longer, Justin wasn't the first person she thought about having sex with, but this'll work too.

Justin unhooked her bra and tossed it with the shirt. He picked her up to his her on his legs. He began to nip and lick at her nipples gently, letting the flesh swell a little. He wasn't going to let her go, not even if it killed him. Ashley wrapped her arms around Justin's neck, showing him how comfortable she was.

"Justin…" Ashley moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Justin took his name being moaned as a sign and lied her back down on the floor. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. He was so ready for this, just thinking about it made him harder. He rested his head on Ashley's shoulder and slowly pushed himself in, trying not to hurt the young woman. Ashley yelped as the final inch of him was put in.

"Just tell me when I can move." Justin said. Ashley finally nodded and Justin began to move a little.

Ashley's whines turned into groans and her groans turned into moans as Justin picked up the pace. He was going to make sure that she didn't leave anytime soon. Soon enough, he was going crazy in her. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Ashley pulled his head down and smashed his face in for a hard kiss.

Justin was being driven closer and closer to his orgasm. He began to touch Ashley gently, hoping he can drive her over the edge soon with him. It obviously wasn't going to work, so Justin pulled out of her and sat her up, wanting her to milk out his orgasm.

"Suck me, baby." Justin growled. Ashley nodded her head and began to suck him off a little. She moaned onto Justin's length, sending him off edge.

Justin spilled his seed into her mouth, some getting on her face. When he was done, he rolled back over on the floor next to her. Ashley kissed Justin, letting him taste himself.

"Damn, I taste good." Justin purred. Ashley giggled and nodded.

"You sure do. Now, If you promise to tell no one about what just happened, I'll stay." Ashley said.

"I swear." Justin replied boldly.


End file.
